yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 107
"Yuma Confused!? The Unreliable Account of Gilag the Tanuki" is the one hundredth and seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 9, 2013. Summary Yuma returns home for the first time in a long time, to rest after all he's done in his search for the "Legendary Numbers". He is berated by his sister Kari after she hears of his doings, saying that he shouldn't have gotten Tori involved. While watching T.V., they see Roku, announcing the discovery of the statue of a famous military commander named Kiraku Souhachi. Yuma and Tori note that the statue bears great resemblance to Gilag. Roku explains the legend while Kaze who was there to present some of the artefacts that had belonged to the ruins and Yuma saw the Conqueror's coin which belonged to his father and deduced that it must have been located in a Number's Ruins and decides to check it out. Gilag, in the hideout that he and Alit used, is watching T.V., when he sees the feature involving Roku and the statue. He comments on the statue's resemblance to him. He goes to the Duel Sanctuary and sees the statue, now seeing that it really looked like him. While wondering what it is, a card comes out and Gilag thinks that it is a "Number". The statue speaks, then possesses Gilag. .]]While Yuma and his friends are walking up the stairs to the Duel Sanctuary, a statue and a person fall down. Yuma pushes Tori away, and as he rolls away with the person and statue down back at the platform. Both Yuma and Tori find and are surprised that Gilag is possessed by the Number's Guardian. Everyone is surprised seeing Gilag being possessed by the Number's Guardian, who calls itself Ponta, and while Gilag was body-swapped into the statue, Yuma Duels Ponta to save Gilag, and to take the "Number". During the Duel, Ponta switches bodies again, this time with switching Gilag and Yuma, and proceeds to waste Yuma's hand on a series of bad moves before switching back to let Yuma take damage, nearly winning the Duel. Yuma narrowly avoids defeat with a Trap he had Set before he was switched. Ultimately, despite the handicap, Yuma manages to defeat Ponta. After the Duel, Gilag recalled the tanuki that was Ponta and reveals that he had sent Ponta away so that he would be able to live, as he knew he would lose his next battle. He then eats the tanuki spirit, saying he tricked Ponta and shocking everyone present. He departs for Barian World, wondering why he had said all that he had said, and the spirit of Ponta remained in his body. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Ponta Gilag has been body-swapped with Ponta. Turn 1: Ponta " is Summoned.]] Ponta Normal Summons "Pon-Poko the Raccoon Rascal" (800/0). He then activates "Leaf Transformation", letting him Special Summon a "Raccoon" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Tan-Tan the Raccoon Rascal" (0/800) in Attack Position. Ponta overlays his two Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 64: Sandayu the Veteraccoon (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" (?/0) in Attack Position. Its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK on the field, which is "Sandayu" (?/0 → 1000/0). While Ponta controls a "Kagemusha Raccoon Token", "Sandayu" cannot be attacked. Turn 2: Yuma wastes Yuma's cards.]] Yuma Sets "Burst Reverse". At this point, the spirit of Ponta takes possession of Yuma's body and plays the turn while Yuma is in Gilag's body instead. As he controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Toy Knight" (200/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. Then, as he has a Set Spell/Trap Card, he Special Summons "Dododo Witch" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Dododo Gasser" (0/3000) in Attack Position. Next, he activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Toy Knight" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Then he activates "Guard Plus", Tributing "Toy Knight" to increase the DEF of "Dododo Gasser" equal to the ATK of "Toy Knight" (0/3000 → 0/3200). "Dododo Gasser" attacks "Sandayu", with Ponta jumping back to Gilag's body. "Dododo Gasser" is destroyed (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Ponta Ponta activates the effect of "Sandayu", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" (?/0) in Attack Position whose ATK changes to that of "Sandayu" (?/0 → 1000/0). "Sandayu" and a "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" attack Yuma directly (Yuma 3000 → 2000 → 1000). The other "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Burst Reverse", paying half his Life Points (Yuma 1000 → 500) to Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. He Special Summons "Dododo Gasser". A replay occurs and Ponta cancels his attack. Ponta Sets "Senjyoujiki Flip". Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Chauchow-chan" and then Flip Summons "Dododo Gasser", whose Flip Effect activates, increasing it ATK by the difference between the Life Points of both players (0/3000 → 3500/3000). The other Flip Effect of "Dododo Gasser" activates, which allows Yuma to target two monsters his opponent controls and destroy them. Yuma destroys the two "Kagemusha Raccoon Tokens". "Dododo Gasser" attacks "Sandayu", but Ponta activates his face-down "Senjyojiki Flip". When a "Raccoon" monster is targeted for an attack, he can destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Yuma activates the effect of the "Chauchow-chan" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate the activation of Trap Card, after which he can use the effect of the negated Trap Card. Yuma negates "Senjyojiki Flip" and uses its effect, destroying "Sandayu" and inflicting damage to Ponta equal to its ATK (Ponta 4000 → 3000). A replay occurs and "Dododo Gasser" attacks Ponta directly (Ponta 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.